


repressed love life? at least I've got a love life!

by mysteriouslydelightfulchaos



Series: The Misadventures of the Puppy Pack [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Feelings Realization, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Liam Dunbar is a Mess, M/M, Minor Nolan/Brett Talbot, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, nolan is trying to be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos/pseuds/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos





	repressed love life? at least I've got a love life!

When did Theo start seeing Liam in a dating type of light? Well it started with Nolan, he unknowingly kickstarted the whole fiasco.

Another pack bonding, Nolan was sitting on the sofa scrolling through his phone and suddenly felt the cushions dip as Theo sat down. Theo was watching as the pack chatted and then saw Liam, sweet, stupid Liam.

He was trying to drink a whole bottle of soda without stopping. Suddenly, it was like a switch had been flipped in his head. A song began to play, distant but still able to make the words out. A single thought ran through Theo's head as he kept looking at Liam.

“bitch you gonna be mine.”

The song was of course, Miss New Booty.

Nolan watched as Theo watched Liam. Smiling slightly he coughed. Theo immediately turned his attention to him. “What?”

Nolan just smiled and gestured to Liam who was choking on a piece of watermelon, that would've raised concern, if it didn't happen at least once a week.

“You should ask him out, he probably likes you back. Plus, whenever you leave the room, he gets all sad and depressed. Just ask him out already.”

Theo rolled his eyes and looked at the tv, which was playing some movie.

“Thanks for the life lesson, Boy Meets World, how is your repressed love life doing?”

Nolan blushed and looked towards Brett who was watching Liam still choke on the watermelon. Mason was trying to help him but Liam wouldn't let him. Corey was nearby and then suddenly Liam wasn't choking anymore.

“You're an asshole, at least I have a love life.”


End file.
